Écrire pour vivre
by Sora93
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter et, dans cette lettre, je vais écrire ma véritable histoire. Elle ne pourra être lu que par des sorciers et je prie pour que les hypocrites concernés la lisent. L'idée de leur chute est devenue mon seul plaisir. OS Deathfic


_C'est le premier OS que je poste... Je n'imaginais même pas l'émotion que c'est de ce dire "Je l'ai fais!"... En tous cas c'est aussi le premier que j'écris du cout soyer pas trop virulent au niveau de l'écriture please... Mais par contre n'hésitais pas à donner une critique constructive parce que vraiment sa va me stressé si personne ne me dis rien... Quelqu'un m'as avertie de deux trois faute du coup, je les est corriger et voila le résultat._

* * *

 _« Mon nom est Harry James Potter, je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980, je suis orphelin, et je suis un sorcier. Aujourd'hui, je vais rétablir la vérité concernant mon histoire. Commençons par une petite mise en bouche. Le soir de Halloween, un Mage noir, nommée Voldemort, a essayé de me tuer. Mes parents sont morts ce jour-là... moi, j'ai survécu et fait disparaître temporairement Celui qui fut nommé par la suite Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout cela grâce au sacrifice de ma mère... tout le monde à oublier cette partie. Ils me disent tous que c'est moi qui ai tué Voldemort... mais c'est faux._

 _Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard, en Écosse, m'a laissé sur le palier de ceux qui furent par la suite mes geôlier : la famille Dursley avec qui j'étais lié par le sang. C'était peut-être mon oncle et ma tante, mais c'était surtout des êtres horribles qui haïssait la magie. Résultat, j'ai grandi durant onze ans dans un placard, à faire toutes les corvées possibles et imaginables et à être battu à la moindre occasion, au moindre prétexte._

 _Un jour, un peu avant mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle a mis Oncle Vernon dans une colère noir. Je n'avais, jusque là, jamais été aussi battu. Je ne suis pas sorti de mon placard durant toute la semaine et n'ai mangé et bu qu'un seul jour... c'est fou comme les mauvais détaille reste dans la mémoire. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Et puis un jour, Oncle Vernon a déclaré qu'on partait en vacances. Si j'ai bien compris, durant ma semaine de souffrance, les lettres s'étaient multipliées à un point inimaginable. Le jour où on est parti, le salon avait été inondée sous le papier. On est allé dans une petite cabane branlante sur un rochet au milieu de la mer. Je me souviens avec douleur de ce trajet passé dans le coffre de la voiture..._

 _C'est ce jour-là, le jour de mes onze ans que j'ai rencontré mon premier sorcier et appris que j'en étais un moi aussi. Le premier Septembre, dans le train qui nous amené à l'école, j'ai rencontré celui que j'ai cru être mon premier ami : Ron Weasley... quelle désillusion ! On ne s'en aperçoit jamais immédiatement, mais les hommes cache toujours quelque chose sous leur sourires. Moi, je cachais ma souffrance. Ron y cachait un océan de jalousie et d'hypocrisie._

 _L'année n'a pas été calme... loin de là. Mais il y avait quand même des avantages : c'est en la sauvant d'un troll que j'ai rencontré ma seule véritable amie : Hermione Granger. Il y a tellement à dire sur elle ! Elle était un savant mélange entre une Griffondore, une Serdaigle avec, quand il le fait, des touches de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard. La seule dont je peux me rappeler en souriant._

 _En tout cas si j'arrivais encore à sourire._

 _En fin d'année, grâce à cette jeune fille merveilleuse et un peu de Weasley, nous avons sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort._

 _Et puis, je suis retourné chez les Dursley. Ma soit disant famille à atteint un nouveau stade de violence durant ces parodie de vacances. Durant des vacances normal, on est censé se reposer, s'amuser avec des amis... Moi, j'ai travaillé avec les os de la main brisés et presque toutes les côtes casser. Un été horrible et douloureux annonçait forcement une année tout aussi cruel._

 _Et nous voici venu à la deuxième année. À présent, j'ai fini mon introduction et j'écris pour de vrai. Ce que je veux dire au Monde Sorcier entier. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier jour des vacances, après l'année que je vais vous raconter. Je me demande si, vous qui lisait ceci, avait remarqué mon écriture tremblante et l'encre rouge marron. On dit que quand un sorcier écrit volontairement avec son propre sang, les mots sont presque toujours vrais. Je me demande si c'est la vérité... Nous sommes le premier jour des vacances. Une année d'Enfer (dans le mauvais sens du terme) vient de ce passer. Et je pers déjà assez de sang pour écrire tout ça..._

 _Enfin bon, j'en étais à la deuxième année... Par quoi commencée ?... Peut-être par l'ouverture de la Chambre de Secret ? Un foutus souterrain construit par Salazar Serpentard pour y faire vivre son animal de compagnie légèrement trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté dans les couloir. Ce fus un massacre... Pire, une hécatombe. Les morts se sont entassés par centaine avant que le monstre de la Chambre puissent être vaincu. Le monstre, grâce à Hermione, l'école su à quoi elle avait a faire. Un Basilic qui utilisait les tuyaux pour se déplacer. Au départ, il n'était censé ne tuer que les nés-moldus, mais un moment, il a perdu la tête et s'est mis a attaquer tous le monde sans distinction. Mais savoir quel était ennemi n'a pas suffit... Les élèves furent évacuée de l'école pour Pré-Au-Lard. Mais la mort nous avez suivie jusque là, sous la forme d'un serpent. Et moi, seul Fourchelangue dans les parages, fut progressivement amener en Enfer._

 _Au début, ce n'était que des regards craintifs. Mais le sixième Weasley et Hermione étaient avec moi... Et puis Percy a été tué... Ron s'est mis a m'accuser lui aussi ce jour-là. Et pour continuer la descente en Enfer, quand Neuville a été tué, je fus banni de mon dortoir, condamné a dormir dans la salle commune. Et puis les jumeaux Weasley ont aussi été victime du serpent mortel... Ce fut l'arrivé au terminus ; les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Comme si la souffrance morale ne suffisait pas, ils y ajoutèrent la souffrance physique. Certain soir, presque toute la maison s'y mettait. Sauf Hermione... Elle resta avec moi quand Ron était partie, elle assistait à mes lynchages sans rien faire sous peine de me rejoindre sur le banc des souffres douleurs. Elle attendait que ça soit fini en pleurant et m'amener à l'infirmerie en me suppliant de la pardonner de ne pas être plus courageuse... Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire, je la remerciais mille fois de rester avec moi malgré tout. Je crois que j'ai battu tous les records de ceux qui restent le plus à l'infirmerie cette année là... j'y étais presque tous les soirs._

 _Je me demande comment ce serait passé ma vie si j'avais accepté la main de Draco Malfoy ce jour-là, en première année. Et si j''avais accepté d'aller à Serpetard... Peut-être j'aurais été plus heureux, peut-être pas..._

 _Mais je m'égare. Vers la fin de l'année, alors que le Basilic avait déjà tué plus d'1/3 de la population sorcière anglaise et que les sorcier était sur le point de rajouter une victime à la liste, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai fait mon parfait petit Griffondor. J'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis partie au château. Des aurore était en patrouille dans les couloirs mais les bernés fut d'une facilité déconcertante... Je suis allée au toilette des filles, là où Hermione avait deviné que se trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secret. Tout ça grâce à Mimi Geignarde.._

 _Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être un fantôme... ou même comment on le devient. Je ne me suis jamais renseigné dessus et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire plus tard... je suppose donc que ne le serais jamais._

 _Enfin bref, je me suis rendu dans la Chambre des Secret et j'y ai découvert le corps de Ginny Weasley, une des seules qui ne m'injuriait pas ni me battait. À côté d'elle, un adolescent ténébreux qui l'a regardé avec un visage malsain. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, ma cicatrice me brûla et je suis immédiatement qui se cachait dans ces pupille rouge. Tom Elvis Jedusort, anagramme de Je Suis Voldemort._

 _Encore une fois, toute ma souffrance se résumait à cet homme... et à Dumbledore._

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'ai vaincu le Basilic. Entre temps, la source de mes problèmes avait disparu. Avec difficulté, j'ai remonté le corps de Ginny à la surface où m'attendait une dizaine d'aurores. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le combat avait duré deux jours.._.

 _Les aurores m'ont enfermer dans les cachot de Poudlard et m'ont interrogé férocement. Je ne me souvient pas qu'Oncle Vernon n'ai jamais été aussi violent... peut-être parce qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie en plus... J'ai même eu le droit à la visite des Weasley au complet. Enfin pour ce qu'il en restait. Percy, Fred, George et Ginny sont morts après tout... je crois que c'est leur visite qui m'a fait le plus mal... en plus des coups qu'ils m'infligeaient, il y avait les mots, bien plus cruel. Les commentaire comme « Dire que je t'ai accueillis chez moi et considérer comme mon propre fils ! » « Dire que je t'ai considéré comme mon ami ! » ou encore, « Dire que je t'ai fait confiance ! ». Les reproches semblaient infinie. Même le doux Arthur Weasley s'y est mis...comme quoi la douleur peut transformer un homme. Ou a-t-il toujours était comme ça ? Les hommes peuvent être tellement changeant..._

 _Hermione aussi est venu me rendre visite. Elle fut la bouffée d'aire frai dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Je me rappellerai toujours de comment, à peine la porte refermer derrière l'aurore, elle s'est précipitée dans mes bras et ma fait boire toute sorte de potion contre la douleur qui m'ont fait un bien fou. Sans elle, je crois vraiment que je n'aurai pas survécu._

 _Et puis il a été décidé d'utiliser la légilimancie, le veritaserum et l'ancienne magie pour avoir le dernier mot de l'histoire. Selon eux, trois précautions n'étaient pas de trop... Verdict:innocent._

 _Puisque j'avais tué le Basilic, je suis redevenu le Sauveur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment vu l'hypocrisie du monde sorcier. Tout le monde a fait comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas montré l'Enfer durant cette année, comme s'ils ne m'avaient rien fait. Même ce focus de Weasley c'est de nouveau approprier le titre de meilleur ami du Survivant. Comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais tellement abîmer la colonne vertébral au point que je ne pourrai jamais me déplacer sans aide._

 _Sans Hermione, je crois que non seulement je n'aurai pas pu me déplacer seul, mais en plus j'aurai fait un meurtre. Mais non. Elle m'a aidé à me calmer et à me déplacer quitte à passer des heures dans la Salle-Sur-Demande au détriment des cours. Cette année nous avait profondément changé tous les deux. J'étais devenu renfermer et insolant auprès de tous sauf Hermione et elle s'était calmée au niveau des études et sa plus plus grande peur avait changé. Si j'ai bien compris, j'en suis le principal concerné. Je me demande souvent si ce n'est pas la vision de moi en train de mourir sur le sol de ma cellule sous les rire des Weasley et des aurores. Lorsqu'elle avait assistée à cette scène, obliger par la mère Weasley, elle était tellement pâle que j'avais craint qu'elle ne s'évanouisse... Dans ses bras, j'ai su ce que ça faisait d'avoir une sœur qui vous aimait. Et pour ces moments, je la remercie encore une fois._

 _Mais je me répète... Un jour, alors que j'allais chez le directeur pour pouvoir passer les vacances chez les Granger au lieu de chez les Dursley, j'ai surpris une conversation qui m'a mis dans une fureur noir. Le stupide directeur semblait croire que j'allais tous les sauver de Voldemort avec la joie au cœur à cause d'une prophétie... Ils croyaient tous sincèrement que j'allais vouloir les sauver après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir ! Encore une fois, ce fut sur l'épaule d'Hermione que je déversa toute ma fureur et mon désespoir. Toute ma vie et mes souffrances avaient été soigneusement planifier pour cette fin... Même si cette année avait légèrement dérapé selon les propres mots du directeur, le Sauveur allait encore une fois tous les sauver ! Eh bien sûr, il ne survivrait pas et laisserai toute sa fortune dans les mains de Dumbledore. Pour le plus grand bien bien sûr... Personne ne m'a vu ni Hermione jusqu'au dépars du train. Nous avions tous les deux déterminé que ce serait la dernière année que nous passerions dans le monde magique. Dès que possible, je viendrai m'installer chez Hermione et nous vivrons comme de parfaits moldus. Mais déjà, il fallait convaincre les parents de ma meilleure amie de quitter le pays._

 _Seulement, une fois chez les Dursley, j'ai senti que je ne survivrai pas à cet été. Alors là, dans mon placard, avec le sang coulant de mes blessures et les mains tremblante, j'écris._

 _J'écris pour qu'on sache la vérité. J'écris pour tous les hypocrites du monde sorcier. J'écris pour Hermione. J'écris pour vivre. »_

Quelque jour plus tard, la gazette du sorcier annonçait le décès du Survivant Harry James Potter, mort du mauvais traitement de sa famille et publiait sa dernière lettre. Elle annonçait aussi de la trouvaille du testament de Harry disant qu'il léguait tous ses biens et ses titres à sa sœur de cœur Hermione Jane Granger. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs quittée l'Angleterre pour s'installer définitivement en France.


End file.
